1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to packing assembly, and more particularly to a detachable pendant lamp for easy packing assembly which is capable of saving packing space for easy carriage and transportation.
2. Description of Related Arts
People have used pendant lamp at home, church, or other places of commerce to to provide an atmospheric or decorative touch. A pendant lamp usually comprises a die cast pan having a base bulb casing mounted thereunder for placing a base light bulb therein, a plurality of light chandeliers outwardly extended from a top of the pan wherein each light chandelier has a bulb connector attached at its outer ends thereof, a lamp shade detachably mounted on each bulb connector, a hanging chain for hanging the pendant lamp from a ceiling securely attached on the top of the pan, and a plurality of connecting wires for electrically connecting to the light bulbs mounted inside the pendant lamp.
In order to store and deliver the pendent lamp, the pendent lamp is usually packed in a box made of foam material for avoiding any damage of the pendent lamp. However, a conventional pendent lamp cannot be disassembled such that when it is packed in the box, it occupies lots of packing space. Furthermore, even though the pendent lamp is light, the box must have a dimension larger than the size of the entire pendent lamp. So, the cost of the box and the shipping fee will be increase because of the relatively huge size of the box.
For decreasing the cost of the packaging of the pendent lamp, an improved structure of the pendent lamp is designed wherein all parts of the pendent lamp cannot be disassembled such as the light chandeliers, the lamp shades and the hanging chain such that the pendent lamp is packed into the box part by part and assembled to its original form when it is used. Since the pendent lamp is disassembled into small pieces, the parts of the pendent lamp can be compactly packed into the box. So, the size of the box may obviously small that can be easily transportation and storage. However, the parts of the pendent lamp such as light chandeliers have the connecting wires mounted therein for electrically connecting the light bulbs. In other words, if the parts of the pendent lamp are disassembled, the wires inside the parts must be disconnected as well. Finally, when users want to assemble the pendent lamp to its original form, they must connect the wires in order to lighten the light bulb. It is dangerous that many users have not enough knowledge and technique to connect such wires. Worse, the users may get an electric shock if one of the wires does not connected properly.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a detachable pendant lamp for easy packing assembly which can be easily disassembled for storage and carriage and assembled for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable pendant lamp for easy packing assembly which is capable of saving packing space for easy carriage and transportation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable pendant lamp for easy packing assembly wherein the pendent lamp is adapted to be assembled and disassembled without using any tools.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a detachable pendent lamp packing assembly, which comprises:
a pendent lamp, comprising
a die cast pan having a base bulb casing mounted thereunder for installing at least a base bulb connector therein for electrically connecting a base light bulb, wherein an interior chamber having a top opening is defined in the pan,
a plurality of hollow light chandeliers each having a first end detachably connected to a top end of the pan and a second end extended outwardly to connect a bulb connector for electrically connecting with a chandelier light bulb,
a plurality of lamp shades detachably attached to the bulb connectors respectively,
a ceiling base for affixing to a ceiling and electrically connecting with a power source provided in the ceiling,
a hanging means for hanging the pan from the ceiling base, and
a plurality of connecting wires extending from the ceiling base for electrically connecting for connecting with the base bulb connector in the pan via the hanging means and the bulb connectors by passing through the light chandeliers respectively; and
a packing container for packing the pendent lamp while the first ends of the light chandeliers are detached from the pan while the respective connecting wires are remained connecting between the pan and the bulb connectors through the light chandeliers respectively, wherein the packing container comprising an exterior box and a filler, made of foam material, being fittingly received in the exterior box, having
a pan cavity, which has a depth slightly larger than a height of the pan, receiving the pan therein while the ceiling base, the hanging means, the plurality of light chandeliers, and the bulb connectors are placed inside the pan, and
a plurality of shade chambers encirclingly provided around the pan cavity to fittingly receive the lamp shades therein respectively.